LaWanda: The Book of Hope
LaWanda: The Book of Hope '''is the second episode in the first season of ''Black Lightning. ''It is the second episode overall.https://www.spoilertv.com/2017/12/upcoming-episode-titles-various-shows_9.html Synopsis '''IS HE BACK? — As the community struggles with the violence surrounding them, a glimmer of hope appears: Is Black Lightning back? Lynn Stewart, noticing the changes in the community, is also left wondering. While Jefferson Pierce struggles with his decision, Gambi urges him to take up the mantle once more and return to life as Black Lightning. Anissa and Jennifer try to deal with the aftermath of their jolting experience.Black Lightning - Episode 1.02 - LaWanda: The Book of Hope - Promotional Photos & Press Release Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Jefferson is in bed grunting in pain as electricity is moving all throughout his body. Lynn is asleep next to Jennifer when she hears him in the bathroom in pain. She goes into the bathroom and sits by his side as sh lets him know that she got him. Lynn jokes about how ''Black Lightning ''is getting to old for the streets. They start to reminisce about when he first showed her his powers and how it almost destroyed them. She tells him how she feels selfish for bringing on this pain as she was the one who told him to rescue their daughters. He tells her that it was his decision and that ''Black Lightning ''is not back. They tell each other that they miss each other, and share a kiss. Lynn pulls away and says she should go. Jefferson stops her and tells that its important she be with the girls, so he tells she can sleep in his bed while he takes the couch. On the couch, Jefferson watches the news as a woman says that the 100 is winning. The next day at school, Jefferson is speaking with parents and tells them that Garfield is not fighting for the streets, but they are fighting for the children. One of the parents stands up and tells him that his speech is nice, but it won't stop the 100 gang. Jefferson tries to quote Dr. King, but the parent reminds him that Dr. King was murdered. LaWanda stands up with a picture of her daughter and tells them that the 100 has her. She explains how the police can't do anything due to lack of evidence of her daughter being held against her will. He tells her that he's sorry about her daughter. When he mentions the Seahorse Motel being shut down, LaWanda tells him that they opened back up after the incident from the previous episode. She says as long as that place is open as long they have the girls working for them. Jefferson asked Henderson if what she's saying is true and he confirms. Jefferson apologizes and LaWanda asks how come his daughters were the only ones saved by Black Lightning. He responded that he didn't know. At Tobias' hideout, he's speaking to Syonide and Lala about Black Lightning. He tells them to increase security at every business. He comments that he want them to "squeeze" people until they talk. Lala asks Tobias if he really hates black people. He tells him and that he only hate the ones like Lala. He tells him that if people in Freeland start to feel like the 100 are no longer in control, they will no longer fear them. He goes on about how Black Lightning will give them hope on protecting them and he won't have that. Back at Garfield, Jefferson is talking to LaWanda about her deceased husband, Darnell. He talks about the time he had to separate them back in their years. She told him how Darnell was the love of her life. She talks about they only got a folded lag and a few gunshots when he died. Jefferson told her that Darnell deserved more than that. LaWanda shows Jefferson a pic of her daughter and begins talking about how she behaved since Darnell died. Jefferson asked what he could do to help and she tells him that could go to the Motel and get her. He says that can't do that, but she tells him that everybody knows he can do whatever he wants. She tells that it's ok as she has a way to fight for her daughter just as he does for his. In the hallways, Jefferson is arguing about the Seahorse motel being back open in less than 48 hours. Henderson tells him that after cleaning the crime scene up, there was nothing else they could have done. Jefferson reminds him that Jennifer and Anissa were kidnapped and said that Lala was the prime suspect. Henderson explains how Lala have gang member to back up his lie about not being there;therefore, it's their words against his. Jefferson said to at least arrest him for pimping, but Henderson says they can't as the girls would end up lying about the whole. Jefferson suggests that they get Will to turn against Lala, but is shocked when he learns they can't find him. Henderson tells him that Will escaped from the back of an ambulance. Jefferson is angry that Will and Lala are still at large for kidnapping Anissa and Jennifer. Henderson tries to tell him that it won't be that way for long, but Jefferson tells him that his daughters are witnesses which makes them targets of the 100. Henderson says he knows and he has a patrol car outside his house. At home, Jennifer is face timing Khalil. He tells about what's happening at school and asks when she is coming back. Jennifer responds that she doesn't know as two officers are watching her house as well as seeing Malik walk by. Khalil says that he wants to see her, but she tells him to come see her tomorrow. Malik walks up their sidewalk and pretends to be selling. When Jennifer asks what's he's selling, Malik takes out a fake gun and shoots her with paint. He tells her that it is a message from Lala and runs away as officer is chasing him. At a 100 hangout, Jefferson arrives to talk to Lala. He tells Lala to stay away from his family as they had a deal. Lala said things changed as Jennifer and Anissa have been talking to the police. he tells Jefferson that his daughters better keep his name out their mouths and tells him to send them away or else he will. Jefferson tried to approach Lala as he walking away, but two gang members punch him and put guns to his head. Jefferson almost uses his powers, but he calms himself down. He warns Lala that his patience is not a weakness and leaves. In Gambi's shop, Jefferson is ranting about the situation as Gambi tells him that if he died; the hope would have been gone from the city. Jefferson tells him that he's not trying to protect the city, but protect his daughters. Gambi tells him to get back into is suit and he could hack into Freeland PD database to see what they know. He explains that if they help find Will, then Will will turn against Lala. Once Lala is arrested, he would give up information on who's is boss and stop all the nonsense.However, Jefferson after he takes down Lala, he is done with being Black Lightning. At Chenoa's place, Anissa is naked in bed with Chenoa under the covers. Anissa asks what is bothering her, but she says it's not the right due to what happened. When Anissa asks again, Chenoa says how she wants more out of their relationship. She explains how Anissa hasn't met her parents nor her friends though they've been dating a year. Anissa says that she's been busy with a lot of things Chenoa tell her how she's not asking her to give up the things she love for her, but Anissa tells that is what it sounds like. Chenoa apologizes and asks how is she coping with what happened to her. Anissa says that it feels weird and that she wants everything to go back to normal. She starts to talk about how weird things have been happening and how she broke her bathroom sink. Anissa tries to explain the situation, but Chenoa dismisses as Anissa needing a therapist. She promises that they would find one to help her get through the situation before continuing kissing each other. Later at night, Jefferson opens the door to find Henderson outside on his porch. Henderson says that while he was walking his dog Monk, he decided to come check on them. Jefferson tells him that his family are fine and thanks him for having patrol sit on his house. Henderson asks if Lynn is still staying there and teases him about being happy about that. Jefferson says that him and Lynn are not back together, but he says that they're close to reconciling. Henderson tell that he's happy to hear that and he promises that they will catch Will and Lala. Before he leaves, he tells Jefferson about LaWanda staking out Seahorse Motel with a camera to record everything. Jefferson asks what's he is going to do about it, but Henderson tells him that he can't do anything and leaves. At a undisclosed location, Lala is listening to music in his care until two of his members drive up. Lala gets out the car just as they take Will, who is tied up and gagged, out of their trunk. He tells Will that this is why he doesn't hire family, and that Will got him in trouble. He proceeds to take out his gun and shoots Will in the head. The next day, at the Seahorse Motel, LaWanda is thanking the news team for coming out. Jefferson walks up to her and asks her to stop what she's doing as it is dangerous. He tells once the reporters leave and the story gets old, the 100 will kill her. She asks him if his daughters wasn't save, would he die for them? When he doesn't respond, she goes to get hr to camera to finish recording. He tells her to give him 48 hours to get her daughter back as he has connections in the police department. However, LaWanda tells him that they won't do anything. He promises that they will find a way to get her daughter back and he knows how it feels. She tells him that she will stop recording, but she won't leave. Jefferson thanks her and promises not to let her down. At night, Jennifer is outside of her room on the roof smoking when Khalil interrupts her. He tells her that it's good to see her and she thanks him for coming. Khalil mentions her meeting Black Lightning. She tells him how hurts to look at his Black Lightning's face. Khalil begins to tell Jennifer how he felt when he heard she was kidnapped. He tells it made him realize how much he likes her. He asks Jennifer to be his girlfriend and sh sys yes while smiling. Khalil gives her a necklace and they kiss. Downstairs, Lynn is drinking wine and doing work on her Macbook until she notices Jefferson walking in. She asks if he wants something to eat and he says no. He sits down and ask how are their children, and she tells him that Anissa is at Chenoa's while Jennifer is upstairs with Khalil. They begin to joke about not remembering Chenoa's name. Jefferson tells Lynn it's good to have her there and they begin to make out. After kissing, Jefferson tells her loves her and she states that needed to take things slow. Back at the seahorse motel, LaWanda is sitting in her car waiting for Lala. When he drives up to the motel, she puts her phone on the dashboard to record, and gets out of her. She confronts Lala with her other camera. H tells her to get the camera out of his face and to go home. She says that she wants her daughter. When he turns to walk away, she tries to forcibly turn him back around, but the other gang members grab her. Angered, Lala takes out is gun and shoots her multiple times. Two of the gang members pick up her body and put it her car. They move them both to the railroad At the crime scene, Henderson calls Jefferson to let him know about LaWanda murder. Shocked, Jefferson hangs up and causes the lights to flicker. Upstairs, he is watching the news report on LaWanda with Lynn. He tells what good did his time as principal do. He tells how he had a vision of his students graduating from Garfield and have better lives. He goes and tells her that him "saving more lives as a principal than as Black Lightning" was lie. Jefferson says that he's been living a lie and that he's not normal. Lynn tries to tell him that it's the addiction that is talking, but he tells there is no addiction. He reminds her of what she said when he first got his powers, that it was a gift. He says that his powers are still a gift and that he will use them to protect not only his daughters but also the city. Lynn tries to stop him by saying how lose they are to being a family again. He agrees, but he says that it's time the city knows Black Lightning is back. The next day at Garfield, Jefferson and Ms. Fowdy greet each other. She follows him into his office and asks how is he doing. She tells him that she's there if he needs to talk and he thanks her. Ms. Fowdy leaves just as his phones rings. Jefferson picks up and Gambi tells him that he found Will's body and has his phone. Jefferson says that Lala is getting desperate a he killed LaWanda and is coming after Jennifer and Anissa unless they get to him first. Gambi says they will and hangs up. Upstairs in the gym, Jennifer and Kiesha are drinking alcohol. Kiesha mentions Jennifer's kidnapping, and Jennifer jokes that they should call it teen-napped. They continue to drink. Then, Jennifer walks into the gym were Khalil is working out. He notices her and sees her take out alcohols. Angry, he snatches the bottle away and throws it into the trash. He tells her that drinking is not the way to deal with what happened to her. Khalil tells how he has lived a hard life, but he's going to use his gift in track as a way to get out of Freeland. He sits down and tells her he wants her to come with him, but not with the way she's acting. Jennifer tells him that she sees the world differently. Khalil puts his arm around her and comforts her. At Gambi's, Lynn is in the shop looking around before speaking with Gambi. They begin to argue over Jefferson becoming Black Lightning. Lynn says he was happy as being just Jefferson Pierce and not Black Lightning, but Gambi tells her that he's not normal. Lynn tells that she wants Gambi to stop Jefferson before he got addicted again. Gambi tells that it's not an addiction as he was protecting the city until he stopped for Lynn. Lynn asks if he is blaming her and says only a little. Gambi tells that it is Jefferson's decision to become Black Lightning, not theirs. They stare at each other in silence and Lynn leaves. Back at Garfield, Jefferson receives a call from Gambi ho tells him that he has Lala's address. Later on, Jefferson (as Black Lightning) is walking down the street towards The Muse hotel. The doorman greets him and tells him Lala lives in the penthouse. Inside, he starts to fight 100 members on his way up to the penthouse. In the penthouse, Lala tries to ambush him with his gun, but Jefferson easily subdues him. He starts to punch and throw Lala around the room. Before he could kill him, Henderson and the police show up. He greets them before jumping off the balcony to escape. At the police station, Lala is in a interrogation room waiting for Henderson Henderson comes in and tells him how LaWanda recorded her death at his hands. Back at home, Jefferson comes home and kisses Jennifer on the head as she's sleeping. Jefferson tells Lynn that it's over as the girls are safe and the Seahorse has been shut down. She asks about Black Lightning and he tells that things are different as the girls are older. He says they could find a way to live with it, but Lynn doesn't say anything and walks out. In town, Anissa and Chenoa are walking back to Chenoa's place. They're in bed until Anissa gets u to go to the drugstore as she can't sleep. At the drugstore, she's walking to counter to purchase sleeping pills when she notices the store being robber. The robber sees her and orders her on the ground. He comes over and points the gun in her while forcing her on the ground. While panicking, Anissa picks him and tosses him across the floor. At first shocked over what happened, she begins to smile and walks out the store. Jefferson is at home looking at old pictures of Lynn as e reminiscinces over how close they were. Tobias and Synodie drive up to the police station. Deputy Zeke Cayman lets them inside. He leads them towards Lala. Tobias comes into his cell and chokes him to death and leaves. Cast Starring * Cress Williams as Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning * China Anne McClain as Jennifer Pierce * Nafessa Williams as Anissa Pierce * Christine Adams as Lynn Pierce * Marvin "Krondon" Jones III as Tobias Whale * Damon Gupton as William Henderson * James Remar as Peter Gambi Guest Starring *Dabier as Will *Jordan Calloway as Khalil Payne *Skye P. Marshall as Kara Fowdy *William Catlett as Lala *Charlbi Dean as Syonide *Tracey Bonner as LaWanda White *Clifton Powell as Reverend Jeremiah Holt Co-Starring *Shein Mompremier as Chenoa *Kyanna Simone Simpson as Kiesha *Caleb T. Thomas as Malik *Anthony Reynolds as Deputy Chief Cayman *Jimmy Woods as Youngster #1 *Donny Carrington as Youngster #2 *Cedric Greenway as Father *Herman Baaqar as Doorman *Swift Rice as Elevator Operator *Linda Boston as Freeland Resident *Billy Bussey as Gunmen Sountrack Trivia *This episode was originally titled "The Morning After". *This is the first episode to feature a character's name in the title. *It's revealed the reason no one can recognize Jefferson as Black Lightning is, because it hurts to look at his face as it would look like a bright light to people. Gallery |-|Promotional= Promotional Black Lightning 1x02 promotional photo 01.jpg Black Lightning 1x02 promotional photo 02.jpg Black Lightning 1x02 promotional photo 03.jpg Black Lightning 1x02 promotional photo 04.jpg Black Lightning 1x02 promotional photo 05.jpg Black Lightning 1x02 promotional photo 06.jpg Black Lightning 1x02 promotional photo 07.jpg |-|Screencaps= Screencaps BL-1x02-Screencap-01-Jeremiah Holt.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-02-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-03-Jefferson.jpg Bl-1x02-Screencap-04-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-05-Jennifer-Lynn.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-06-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-07-Lynn.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-08-Lynn.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-09-Lynn-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-10-Lynn-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-11-Lynn-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-12-Lynn-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-13-Lynn-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-14-Lynn-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-15-Jefferson.jpg Bl-1x02-Screencap-16-Lynn.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-17-Lynn-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-18-Lynn.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-19-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-20-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-21-News.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-22-Jefferson-Anissa-Henderson-Ms.Fowdy.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-23-Anissa.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-24-Jefferson.jpg Bl-1x02-Screencap-25-LaWanda White.jpg Bl-1x02-Screencap-25-LaWanda White.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-26-Henderson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-27-LaWanda.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-28-LaWanda.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-29-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-30-LaWanda.jpg BL-1x02-Screenap-31-Anissa.jpg BL-1x02-Screenap-32-Ms.Fowdy.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-33-LaWanda.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-34-LaWanda.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-35-Syonide.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-36-Tobias.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-37-Tobias.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-38-Lala.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-39-Tobias.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-40-Lala-Syonide.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-41-Jefferson-LaWanda.jpg Bl-1x02-Screencap-42-LaWanda.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-43-Jefferson-LaWanda.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-44-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-45-LaWanda.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-46-LaWanda-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-47-Jefferson.jpg Bl-1x02-Screencap-48-Jefferson-Henderson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-49-Jefferson-Henderson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-50-Henderson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-51-Henderson-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-52-Henderson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-53-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-54-Henderson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-55-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-56-Jennifer-Lynn.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-57-Khalil Payne.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-58-Khalil.jpg Bl-1x02-Screencap-59-Malik.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-60-Jennifer-Lynn.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-61-Lynn-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-62-Lala.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-63-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-64-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-65-One Hundred Gang Member.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-66-Lala.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-67-Lala-Gang members-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-68-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-69-Lala.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-70-Lala.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-71-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-72-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-73-Jefferson-Gambi.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-74-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-75-Gambi.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-76-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-77-Gambi.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-78-Anissa-Chenoa.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-79-Anissa-Chenoa.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-80-Chenoa.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-81-Anissa.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-82-Anissa.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-83-Anissa-Chenoa.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-84-Jefferson-Henderson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-85-Henderson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-86-Henderson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-87-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-88-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-89-Lala.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-90-Lala.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-91-Will.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-92-Will.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-93-Lala.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-94-LaWanda.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-95-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-96-LaWanda.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-97-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-98-LaWanda.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-99-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-100-LaWanda.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-101-LaWanda.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-102-Jefferson-LaWanda.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-103-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-104-Jennifer-Khalil.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-105-Jennifer-Khalil.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-106-Khalil.jpg Bl-1x02-Screencap-107-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-108-Khalil.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-109-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-110-Jennifer-Khalil.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-111-Lynn.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-112-Lynn.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-113-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-114-Lynn.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-115-Lynn-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-116-Lynn-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-117-Lynn-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-118-Lynn.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-119-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-120-LaWanda.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-121-LaWanda.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-122-LaWanda-Lala.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-123-Lala.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-124-LaWanda.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-125-Henderson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-126-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-127-Henderson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-128-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-129-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-130-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-131-Lynn.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-132-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-133-Lynn.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-134-Lynn.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-135-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-136-Lynn.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-137-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-138-Lynn.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-139-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-140-Jefferson-Lynn.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-141-Lynn.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-142-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-143-Lynn.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-144-Ms.Fowdy.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-145-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-146-Ms.Fowdy.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-147-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-148-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-149-Gambi-Will.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-150-Gambi.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-151-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-152-Will.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-153-Kiesha.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-154-Kiesha.jpg Bl-1x02-Screencap-155-Jennifer-Kiesha.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-156-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-157-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-158-Jennifer-Khalil.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-159-Khalil.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-160-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-161-Khalil.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-162-Jennifer-Khalil.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-163-Jennifer-Khalil.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-164-Lynn-Gambi.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-165-Lynn.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-166-Lynn.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-167-Gambi.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-168-Lynn.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-169-Gambi.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-170-Lynn-Gambi.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-171-Lynn.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-172-Gambi.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-173-Gambi.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-174-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-175-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-176-Black Lightning.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-177-Black Lightning.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-178-Black Lightning.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-179-Black Lightning.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-180-Black Lightning.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-181-Black Lightning.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-182-Black Lightning.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-183-Black Lightning-Lala.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-184-Black Lightning.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-185-Lala.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-186-Black Lightning.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-187-Lala.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-188-Henderson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-189-Black Lightning.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-190-Henderson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-191-Lala.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-192-Henderson-Lala.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-193-Lala.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-194-Henderson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-195-Lala.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-196-Henderson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-197-Lala.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-198-Lynn.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-199-Jefferson-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-200-Lynn.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-201-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-202-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-203-Lynn.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-204-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-205-Anissa-Chenoa.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-206-Anissa-Chenoa.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-207-Anissa.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-208-Anissa.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-209-Anissa.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-210-Anissa.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-211-Anissa.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-212-Anissa.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-213-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-214-Lynn.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-215-Tobias.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-216-Tobias-Syonide-Deputy Zeke.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-217-Tobias-Syonide.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-218-Lala.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-219-Tobias.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-220-Syonide.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-221-Tobias.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-222-Lala.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-223-Lala.jpg |-|Videos= Videos Black Lightning 1x02 Promo "Lawanda The Book of Hope" (HD) Black Lightning LaWanda The Book Of Hope Trailer The CW Black Lightning Inside Lawanda The Book of Hope The CW Black Lightning LaWanda The Book Of Hope Scene The CW References Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes